


【HQ!!】关于我为什么会担心我男神的性向

by Chrides



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrides/pseuds/Chrides
Summary: *cp大杂烩*ooc*后方论坛体和原创人物出没*大菅、东西、影日、月山、及岩、黑研、灰夜久、兔赤、五色╳白布（白鸟泽）*无责任发糖恶势力*我就是任性要站这么多cp我也很绝望啊*请选择合胃口的cp谨慎食用
Relationships: 东峰旭/西谷夕, 五色工/白布贤二郎, 及川彻/岩泉一, 影山飞雄/日向翔阳, 月岛蛍/山口忠, 木兎光太郎/赤苇京治, 泽村大地/菅原孝支, 灰羽リエーフ/夜久卫辅, 黒尾鉄朗/孤爪研磨
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	1. （大菅）无署名调查问卷

**Author's Note:**

> *cp大杂烩  
> *ooc  
> *后方论坛体和原创人物出没  
> *大菅、东西、影日、月山、及岩、黑研、灰夜久、兔赤、五色╳白布（白鸟泽）  
> *无责任发糖恶势力  
> *我就是任性要站这么多cp我也很绝望啊  
> *请选择合胃口的cp谨慎食用

关于自己为什么不找女朋友，泽村大地自己也说不太清。  
他作为排球部的部长，长的不差成绩也很好，性格沉稳没有不良嗜好（排球上瘾应该不算），不论是身高还是肌肉比例都是一等一的优秀，跟他告白的女生虽然不是络绎不绝但也绝对不缺，其中还包括女排部的部长道宫结衣——他的朋友兼半个战友，而他身边的优秀女生代表更是有清水洁子这样女神级别的女孩子。  
可大地都快毕业了也还是没有女朋友。  
大概是因为，每次有女生跟他告白，他脑子里想的多半都是“不会打排球”、“没有泪痣”、“没有呆毛”、“不会吃辣”、“不够温柔”、“太过温柔不会恶作剧”、“不会撒娇”以及“发色不够浅”。  
总之就是有不合心意的地方。  
而大地本人又是个过于循规蹈矩的人，对于没有感情基础的女孩子实在做不到与她们交往，于是就单身至今。  
嘛……无所谓啦，高中时期还是专注于排球和学习吧……  
大地收拾好东西，往体育馆走去。  
“大地！”有人喊他的名字，在他刚走到体育馆门口时让他止住了脚步，回头张望。而那个喊他的人就趁着这个空档，飞快的先他一步冲进了体育馆。  
“第一个！”那个人欢呼道。  
“……菅。”大地叹了口气，“别学日向和影山啊，这有什么好高兴的。”  
菅原笑了笑，看着大地走进来：“只是有点好奇啦——如果没乐趣可言，日向和影山也不会天天比来比去的吧？”  
“……不，我觉得比赛本身才是他们的乐趣。”大地一边说着，一边把外套脱下来叠放到长椅上。菅原赞同的点点头，跟他一起做起了简单的准备工作，一边等待后辈们过来训练。  
大地和菅原认识蛮久了。两人因排球而结缘，又恰好在一个班，水到渠成的成了朋友，共同维护这个排球部的发展。日常的训练结束后，一众精力充沛的男生吵吵嚷嚷的走在回家的路上，大地一如既往的买了肉包分给他们，然后把手里唯一一个加了辣的递给了菅原。  
“啊抱歉。”菅原怔了一下，有些抱歉的笑道，“刚才忘记告诉你，我的嘴里有点溃疡了，不能吃辣。”  
大地一呆，把那个肉包又收了回去：“没关系，我再去给你买个不加辣的。”  
“不用啦，我也不算饿。”菅原笑眯眯的的拍了拍他的肩膀，“只不过那个包子要浪费了啊。”  
“菅前辈不吃吗？”田中凑过来，“那给我吧！”  
大地挑了挑眉递给他：“很辣哦。”  
“没事！”田中大大咧咧的咬掉了半个，然后整个人僵在了原地，随后泪水四溢起来，“好辣！！！”  
“噗，所以不是告诉你了嘛。”菅原一边笑着说，一边跑到旁边的便利店里买了矿泉水递给田中。田中顾不上说话，急急忙忙灌下一大口，这才松口气说：“菅前辈真是看不出来……居然这么能吃辣？”  
“所以平常聚餐菅可是有好好照顾到你们啊。”大地说，“哪像跟我的时候，从来……”  
大地一下子顿住了。  
“从来怎么样？”田中好奇的问，菅原也看着他等他说下去。  
“从来……”大地尚未说完，那边的四个一年级就又一次爆发了战争。影山一边骂日向是呆子一边跟他统一战线试图讽刺月岛，然后被月岛轻描淡写的讽刺回来，再被山口软绵绵的补上一刀，眼看着就要发生械斗了，大地和菅原赶紧上前劝架，把田中的问题忘到了脑后。  
然后田中自己也忘了个干净。  
  
等到部员们都各回各家之后，道路上终于安静下来。走在大地身边的菅原像是突然想起什么，从背包里拿出一个信封：“大地，给你的。”  
白色的信封上用彩色的笔勾出几个简洁漂亮又少女心满满的图案，很显然是情书，但是并没写寄信人。  
“中午回来就在我桌上啦，一直都没找到机会给你。”菅原把信塞给他，笑眯眯的说，“看起来是个细心又聪明的女生啊。”  
大地随手把情书塞进了书包里。菅原看到他的动作叮嘱道：“不要无视人家的一片心意啊。”  
大地连声应道：“是是。”心想菅怎么突然对他的感情生活有兴趣了？  
话虽如此，大地依然在到家之后翻出了情书，然后保持严肃的心情看了起来。  
然后越看越不对劲。  
情书内容如下——  
泽村同学你好，我喜欢你很久了。我希望能与你交往，但也清楚你多半不知道我是谁，所以我姑且问一些问题，加深对你理想伴侣的条件的理解。  
①请问你是否喜欢会打排球的人？  
②请问你是否喜欢位置是二传手的人？  
③请问你是否喜欢你的恋人吃辣？  
④请问你是否喜欢成绩中等偏上的人？  
⑤请问你是否喜欢眼睛下面有泪痣的人？  
……  
如果以上问题你的答案均是肯定的，那么我们一定能相处得很愉快。请尽快给我答复吧。  
来自某个喜欢你三年的人。  
——大地疑惑的把这十几个问题都翻来覆去的看了一遍，然后自言自语道：“这不合理。她怎么能就这么下决断呢？诚然这些问题都是肯定的答案，但我也不一定会喜欢她啊，毕竟……”  
毕竟她又不坐在自己后座，时常在上课下课时搞些小恶作剧来干扰自己。  
“……啊。”  
事到如今，即便迟钝如大地也差不多搞清楚了。  
他觉得大概是喜欢菅——菅原孝支。  
猝不及防跟自己出了柜的队长忧心忡忡的睡了。  
  
第二天中午，大地邀请菅原跟他一起吃午饭。两人坐到天台的角落里打开各自的便当盒，菅原眼疾手快的夹走了大地的一个丸子塞进嘴里。  
大地看着他笑起来的样子，犹豫着开口道：“菅，昨天那个情书……”  
“唔唔唔好疼！”菅原突然喊痛起来，草率的嚼了几口就把丸子吞了下去，然后痛苦的捂住自己的侧脸。  
大地吓了一跳：“怎么了？”  
菅原哼了几声没说出话来，大地恍然道：“碰到伤口了？”  
菅原皱着眉头点了点头。  
“张嘴我看看。”大地拉下他的手催促道。  
菅原摇了摇头，皱眉忍耐了一会，才小幅度的动了动唇：“……没事了。”  
“真的？我还是给你买点消炎膏……”  
“不用啦。”菅原笑着说，“只是偶尔会疼，已经好多了。”  
大地紧盯着他：“不要硬撑着，在这里呆着，我去买消炎膏。”说着就要起身离开，菅原急忙拉住了他：“喂喂，真的关心我，那就陪我一节课吧。”  
大地疑惑道：“陪你一节课？翘课吗？”  
“嗯。我想睡午觉。”  
“可以啊。”从来没翘过课的好学生泽村君说。  
于是菅原理所当然的吃完了两个人便当盒里所有他爱吃的食物，而大地吃完了剩下的部分。两人就在下午第一节课的时间里，安安静静的靠在天台边上。  
“嗯……不舒服。”菅原说，“把你的腿借我一下。”  
大地下意识的伸开腿让他枕上去，随后才意识到这多半就是传说中的——膝枕。  
一旦这样想就有点坐立不安了。  
“菅，你……”  
“你刚刚说情书。”菅原闭着眼睛突然说，“决定了吗？要不要答应那个人？”  
大地看着他的样子，耳朵似乎有点红。  
心跳突然就快起来了。  
“……要。”大地说，“我很喜欢那个写情书的人。”  
“你知道他是谁了？”  
“当然。排球二传手，有泪痣有呆毛，发色很浅很漂亮，多数时候都很温柔，但是会对我各种恶作剧。”大地慢慢说，“坐在我后面，每天都让我心神不宁的家伙。”  
“……唔。”菅原似乎连脸都红了，“看不出来你很擅长说这些话嘛。”  
“是心里话。”大地回答，“你还不是轻描淡写的说你喜欢了我三年？”  
菅原睁开眼睛，对他露出一个笑容：“也是心里话哦。”  
  
一周以后，乌野训练中。  
“喂大地！”菅原露出不满的表情，“为什么是这个牌子的饮料啊？”  
“你要的牌子没有了。”大地抱歉的说，“先喝这个凑合一下吧？”  
菅原嫌弃的看了看手里的饮料，满是不情愿的说：“好吧，不过周末你要请我吃火锅。”  
“好。”  
“麻辣的。”  
“……”  
“麻辣的！”  
“……好。”  
乌野的低年级惊恐的看着副队长露出满意的神色，又恢复了一如既往的温柔体贴。  
日向惊恐的说：“刚刚那个在撒娇的是菅前辈吗？”  
影山没好气的吼他：“很明显就是啊，呆子。”  
日向震惊到忘了反驳影山：“可是菅前辈怎么会撒娇呢？”  
田中也惊恐万状：“不仅撒娇还无理取闹。”  
西谷神色凝重：“说起来昨天我看到菅前辈要大地前辈帮忙拿书包……我还以为看错了。”  
田中日向和影山异口同声：“那个菅前辈吗？！”  
“……我还看到菅前辈要大地前辈留下来陪他值日，做不完不能走。”山口小声的补充。  
田中日向影山西谷谷地：“那个菅前辈吗？！！”  
“哼，不是一直的事了吗？”月岛冷着脸说，“每次菅前辈都会吃完大地前辈饭盒里他喜欢的部分，然后把剩下的都一气塞给大地前辈。”  
田中日向影山西谷谷地木下成田：“那个菅前辈吗？！！！”  
熟知内情的东峰前辈和努力降低存在感的缘下对视一眼，看了看同样熟知内情却一脸淡定的清水，深感自己尚需磨练。  
毕竟看情况，那两个人未来只会越发肆无忌惮的。  
而且本人一无所觉。  
TBC


	2. （东西）脱口而出的告白

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cp东西、微大菅影日  
> *官方CD衍生

某个下午，乌野排球队举行了议题为“西谷明明很帅气但为什么不受欢迎”实为“如何才能让洁子小姐多看我一眼”的讨论会。会议以西谷带走了脱口而出“因为个子太矮了”的影山并勒令他请自己吃冰棒为终止，充斥着和谐的气氛。  
大家多半都把这件事很快忘到了脑后，唯有东峰前辈一直忧心忡忡，因为他在会议上几乎是完全没走心的说出了近乎告白的话——而且是两次。  
这太过了——东峰想——就算是西谷也会听出来我对他有非分之想的。  
事实上，这么想的大概只有他一个人。但无论如何，东峰都决定要趁机告白了。可喜可贺，这可能是他十几年人生里做的最勇敢的决定。  
第二天晚上东峰负责钥匙，西谷又难得动作慢，更衣室里只剩他们两个了。东峰想这就是天赐良机，于是他开口说：“西谷。”  
“嗯？”西谷把衬衫塞进柜子里，回头笑着说，“怎么啦旭前辈？”  
“呃……那个……我……”  
“喂阿谷！”田中从门边探出头来，“动作快点！要赶不上大地前辈请肉包了！”  
“这就来了！”西谷喊了一句，又看向东峰，“旭前辈？”  
“啊……没事。”东峰笑了笑，“你先走吧。”  
“哦……那再见，旭前辈。”西谷疑惑的看了他一眼，跟着田中一起走了。  
“……再见。”东峰叹了口气。  
初次尝试以失败告终，东峰前辈只能再接再厉。  
  
第二天放学时，东峰磨磨蹭蹭的走到西谷的班门口。西谷一眼就看到他，很开心的跑出来：“旭前辈！有事吗？”  
东峰嗫嚅着说不出话来，西谷自顾自猜测道：“我知道了！要跟我一起去体育馆吗？”  
“啊……那个……”  
“可我今天要值日诶！”西谷苦恼的抓抓头，“没关系！我一定以最快的速度做完立刻去体育馆！旭前辈你不用担心我耽误训练！”  
“啊……嗯……”  
“所以旭前辈就先去吧！我马上赶上来！”西谷喊叫着跑回教室里，无比精神的抄起扫帚扫地，教室里很快就兵荒马乱的传来声音——“喂西谷快住手！我的作业本别扔掉！”、“啊西谷你这家伙！别用抹布擦黑板啊！”、“西谷君小心！后面是水桶啊……！”  
东峰叹了口气，默默的离开了。  
  
刚走到体育馆就撞上从旁边过来的大地和菅原，那两人说说笑笑的，大地不知说了什么，菅原假装打他一下，然后一下子跳上他的背，大声宣布：“快背我进去！”  
“多大人了还要背。”大地笑着说，一边伸手稳住菅原，把他背进尚且无人的体育馆。  
东峰觉得自己对比之下更显得凄惨，赶紧移开目光，就听到传来熟悉的吼叫和脚步声。影山和日向风一样的嘶吼着冲进体育馆，带起一阵风。  
“第一个！！！”两人同时吼。  
“真遗憾。”菅原笑着挥了挥手，“第一是我。”  
“是我们才对吧……不对！”大地说，“别跟他们学啊菅。”  
“都怪你啊蠢影山！酸奶什么时候喝不行！”日向首先开火。  
“啊？还不是因为你书包收拾太慢？”影山反击。  
东峰趁着这个时候静悄悄的走进体育馆。大地把两个互相骂的一年级推到一边，回头跟东峰打招呼：“旭，怎么觉得你好像没什么精神？”  
“呃……”东峰犹豫了一下，小声说，“大地……我能不能问问，你和菅怎么会……”  
“啊？”大地愣了愣，“当然可以。是菅先告白啦，然后我发现我也喜欢他，所以就在一起咯。”  
“告白是怎，怎么……”  
“情书啦。”大地回答，“不过那个与其说是情书，不如说是调查问卷……？”  
“你们俩在说什么啦。”菅原凑过来，“鬼鬼祟祟的。”  
“在说你给我的情书。”大地笑了笑，“你怎么会写成那个样子啊。”  
菅原眯起眼睛笑：“因为我明知道你喜欢我，可是你自己又不清楚，我只能帮帮你咯。”  
大地点点头：“唔……的确是很有效。”  
东峰终于反应过来：“所以……菅是在告白之前就知道大地喜欢你？”  
“当然啦。”菅原说，“不然我才不告白呢。万一被拒绝了多可怜啊。”  
大地笑了：“谁会拒绝你啊。”  
他们又说了什么东峰完全没听进去，天生的悲观性格又活跃的跳出来刷存在感了。他这时候才意识到自己根本没搞清楚——向西谷告白没有意义，因为他不可能会回应自己，多半只会觉得自己莫名其妙，要说为什么那当然是……所有人都知道他喜欢清水呀。  
菅原看到他浑身上下消沉的气场，问：“旭是要跟谁告白吗？”  
“诶？”东峰吓了一跳。  
“……啊，我知道了。”菅原凑近了小声说，“不会是西谷吧？”  
东峰的脸一下子涨的通红，支吾半晌才“嗯”了一声，然后问：“你怎么知道的？”  
“你不是说‘作为男人会憧憬西谷而不会憧憬田中’吗？”菅原重复他之前脱口而出的话，“还说什么‘呆在西谷身边会觉得自己很渺小’之类的。”  
东峰苦笑道：“……果然被知道了啊。”  
“毕竟这么直白的话你很少讲，根本忘不掉嘛。”菅原笑嘻嘻的回答。  
东峰低下头：“不过西谷是喜欢清水嘛，所以我就算告白了也……”  
“试试看试试看！”菅原一个手刀劈在东峰的侧腰上，“打起精神来啊！西谷那个性格就算告白失败了也没关系，和某个假正经的主将一点都不一样啦。”  
大地反对道：“喂，那该不是在说我……”  
“大地前辈菅前辈旭前辈晚上好！”西谷冲进体育馆，“日向和影山！你们俩怎么还不做准备活动！”  
“阿谷前辈！”日向率先告状，“这家伙喝我的饮料！”  
影山反驳道：“你还不是也喝我的了！”  
“那也是你先动手的！”  
“不是！”  
“就是！”  
“好啦你们两个！”大地打断他们，“你们俩去做准备活动，西谷过来一下。”  
“是！”  
东峰看到西谷跑过来，脸上有一丝慌张：“喂大地……”  
“大地前辈！”西谷依然精神高昂，“要训练吗！要我托球给你吗！”  
“不是啦。”菅原插话道，“今天晚上你有时间留下来做自主训练吗？”  
“当然！”西谷突然兴奋，“菅前辈想到什么厉害的必杀了吗？还是我的托球有问题？请直说吧！”  
“啊……只是要你……练一练跟旭的配合而已。”大地看着菅原的眼色说，“没问题吗？”  
“没问题！我们的配合有什么缺点请你直说！我一定会改正的！”  
“没有缺点啊……”  
“我知道了！是要我自己去发现吗？！”西谷更加兴奋，“我会努力的！交给我吧！”  
“嗯……嗯……”  
东峰在一旁看着，更觉得前途渺茫。  
西谷脑子里除了排球就没别的了。  
  
部落结束之后，西谷兴致盎然的招呼：“旭前辈！我们来加练吧！”  
“呃、嗯……”东峰走过去，“西谷，那个……我、有话想告诉你。”  
“什么话？”西谷抱着球问。  
东峰看着他阳光灿烂的样子，索性豁出去了：“我……我喜欢你。”  
西谷露出大大的笑脸回答：“我也喜欢旭前辈！”  
东峰没忍住捂住脸。  
“旭前辈？”西谷疑惑的看着他，“怎么了？”  
“没……没什么……”东峰叹了口气，微笑着说，“那拜托你托球吧。”  
“是！”  
  
加练结束后已经很晚了。  
西谷还是满脑子在思考他的托球到底哪里有问题，居然让大地前辈和菅前辈一起要求他加练。两人走到便利店门口，东峰提议：“吃冰棒吗？”  
“吃！”西谷欢呼。  
于是两人走进便利店，东峰对着满冰柜的冰棒犹豫：“呃……巧克力和草莓味，西谷是要哪个来着？”  
“苏打味！”西谷纠正。  
“啊对……抱歉。”东峰笑了笑拿出苏打味的冰棒去柜台结账，西谷阻止道：“等等我来付……”  
“没关系，我是前辈嘛。”东峰说。  
两个人走出店铺，西谷满足的把冰棒两口吃完，意犹未尽的把木棍咬在嘴里。东峰深吸了一口气，决定最后再试一次：“西谷。”  
“嗯？”西谷转过头来看他。  
东峰憋了半天憋出一句话：“我说的喜欢你……并不是你理解的那个意思。”  
“啊？”西谷呆愣愣的看了他半天，然后恍然大悟一样道，“啊！那难道是要做恋人的那种喜欢？”  
东峰一口气差点没喘上来，还没平息这句话带来的震慑，就听到西谷接着说：“那旭前辈要跟我交往吗？”  
东峰觉得自己一定是听错了。  
西谷看他不回答，又加了一句：“可以呀，我也超级喜欢旭前辈啊！”  
不……不对，可以个鬼啊！  
东峰说：“……你不是喜欢清水的吗？”  
“啊？”西谷一下子脸红了个透顶，慌张的摆手，“不不不！洁子小姐是女神！是我一生的信仰！洁子小姐怎么能跟这种凡俗之事扯上关系！”  
东峰看着他慌张的样子，突然明白过来，心里变得一片明朗。  
“……那么西谷对我是哪种喜欢？”东峰轻声问。  
西谷毫不犹豫的回答：“就是那种看到旭前辈就想亲上去的喜欢！”  
东峰头一次觉得自己可能智障了很久，浪费了大把时间。  
“不过我以为旭前辈不会喜欢我啦，说什么‘呆在我身边会觉得自己渺小’，我还以为旭前辈讨厌跟我呆在一起。”西谷笑了笑，“早知道的话我早就告白啦。我们现在是开始交往了吧？”  
东峰也笑了：“啊。”  
西谷突然向前一步，几乎是扑到东峰身上，然后很准确的在他的唇上碰了一下。  
“亲到啦！”西谷欢呼，笑得就像吃了根无比美味的冰棒。  
东峰挠了挠头，感觉自己脸上烧的厉害，半晌没忍住说：“能……再亲一下吗？”  
“好啊。”西谷笑嘻嘻的闭上眼睛，任由东峰抱住他吻过来。  
  
次日。  
“大地前辈！”训练结束后西谷说，“我的托球还有问题吗？”  
“很完美哦。”大地笑了，“今天和旭配合的很好嘛，状态不错的样子。”  
“这是心有灵犀！”西谷大声宣布。  
大地的动作一下子僵住，不远处收拾东西的东峰也抖了一下。  
“呃……你跟旭……”  
“我们交往了！”西谷坦然道。  
“哦，动作很快嘛旭。”跟旭一起收拾东西的菅原笑着捅了捅他，“我说了要试试吧？”  
“呃……嗯……”  
“旭前辈！待会我们一起回家吧！”西谷跑过来，“就走没有便利店的那条路！”  
“嗯……不吃苏打味的冰棒了？”东峰问。  
“不，我们去吃旭前辈最喜欢的猪排拉面。”西谷回答。  
TBC


	3. （影日）同住屋檐下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cp影日，微月山及岩

影山把书包又好好拉到肩膀上，很仔细的看着眼前的亮橙色。  
……是日向吧，怎么看都是日向吧这个头发，虽然好像变小了一点但是绝对是日向没错吧。  
影山正这么想着，眼前橙色头发的小鬼就突然哭了起来。  
影山吓了一跳，本来笃定的“这就是日向”的结论立刻动摇了。日向不太可能无缘无故哭成这个样子吧……也不一定。  
“呜呜呜哇啊……妈妈……”那个小孩子哭的很难过。  
“喂！”影山手忙脚乱，“别哭了……不是，你哭什么？你妈妈怎么了？不见了？”  
小孩子还在哭，影山一时没控制住语气，吼道：“别哭了！”  
小孩子一愣，哭的更厉害了。  
“对不起！”影山慌张的蹲下身来，“别哭了……我不该吼你……”  
“你要怎么样才能不哭啊？”影山问，周围的人都看着这边窃窃私语，“给你糖吃！要不要？”  
他从口袋里掏出两块奶糖递到小孩子眼前，小孩子停止哭泣，抿着嘴犹豫片刻，就把糖塞进了自己嘴里。  
影山松了一口气。  
影山说：“来，现在告诉我，你叫什么？”  
“……唔……夏……”  
“夏？”影山嘀咕道，“原来不叫日向啊……”  
“我姓日向。”夏说，“我叫日向夏，小夏。”  
影山愣住：“这么巧？”  
夏嘴里裹着糖果，呆呆看着他。  
“你……”影山想了想，“你找不到你妈妈了？”  
夏又开始眼泪汪汪：“嗯……”  
“那你家住哪里？有没有手机？”影山又问。  
“没有……”夏把糖果吞下去，“大哥哥，我好饿。”  
影山一僵，面对夏满怀期待的眼神，实在不知该怎么办，只能生硬的说：“你想让我请你吃东西？”  
夏期待的点头：“嗯嗯。”  
那眼神太过熟悉，让影山想起某个家伙得到自己托球时的兴奋目光，简直难以拒绝。  
“好吧。”影山把她抱起来，“吃什么？”  
  
妹妹不见了——日向接到了母亲慌张的电话，赶紧向大地说明情况，匆匆忙忙的脱队跑了出去。  
可恶，难得比那个王者早到这么久……这念头只出现了一瞬间，就很快被担忧盖了过去。日向慌张的四处跑动，到夏可能去的地方寻找。  
然后他在某家便利店门口看到了抱着零食吃的很开心的夏。  
“夏！”日向匆忙跑过去，“妈妈担心死你了！你怎么在这啊？”  
“哥哥！”夏开心的扑到他怀里，被日向一把抱住。日向看着她手里的薯片，有些惊讶：“夏，你该不会是偷来的吧？”  
“不是。”夏指了指店门口，“大哥哥买给我的。”  
“大哥哥？”日向茫然的看向店门口，跟从里面出来的影山对上了目光。  
“啊！！！”日向和影山同时指住对方怒吼，“是你啊！！！”  
夏无辜的看着哥哥和大哥哥对骂。  
“喂呆子！别随便碰小孩子啊！你是要把她带去哪啊？！”  
“这是我妹妹啊蠢影山！你才是要对我妹妹做什么啊！”  
“原来是你妹妹难怪这么蠢！她敲诈了我好多零食啊快还钱啊呆子！”  
“你敢说她蠢！她花了你多少钱啊你倒是说啊笨蛋王者！”  
夏无辜的溜到注意力完全放到日向身上的影山旁边，拿走了他手里给自己买的冰棒吃了起来。  
日向妈妈很快赶来了，连同担心的乌野众人一起。日向妈妈连连对影山表示感谢，然后解释说自己是带夏来看望日向的——因为夏无论如何都想看看哥哥训练的样子。  
“没问题！”日向拍胸脯保证，“哥哥绝对比那个笨蛋王者帅气！”  
“哼，怎么可能。”影山呛回去。  
两人又开始日常互怼了。  
月岛用看智障的眼神看着，评价道：“反正他们俩永远都在一起训练，这种争论根本没意义吧。”  
山口立刻表示赞同：“说得是啊阿月！”  
这时日向影山的争执已经升级到言语攻击无法解决，于是决定竞速回学校一决胜负。  
月岛说：“两个白痴，到底有什么好争啊，反正都一样蠢就是了。”  
“说的是啊阿月！”  
“吵死了山口。”  
“对不起阿月w”  
大地叹了口气，负起队长的责任带队回校，菅原也充分发挥他的天职，和日向妈妈愉快的聊起天来。  
  
“再来一球！”  
日向擦了擦汗，继续向影山挥手招呼托球。影山后退一步，干脆利落的把球托到恰到好处的完美位置，看着日向手感十足的把球扣到对面的球场上。  
然后悄悄的跟日向一起小声欢呼一声。  
“好棒！”场边的夏也一起欢呼。  
日向得意的笑了笑，正要再扣一球，就听到大地拍手喊集合的声音，只好匆忙跑过去站队。  
“今天的训练到此为止，大家准备收拾东西回家吧。”大地说。  
日向一愣，连忙说：“可我还没……”  
“日向。”菅原笑了笑，“你不管你妹妹了吗？再拖下去就很晚了，你不用送她和你妈妈回家吗？”  
日向皱了皱眉，不情不愿的应了声是。  
结果就出了问题——夏不想走。  
“再待下去就太晚了，先回家吧？”日向妈妈劝道。  
“可是回家就见不到大哥哥了！”夏不开心的扁嘴，眼泪又开始在眼眶里打转。  
“大哥哥？”日向反应了好一会，“……你不会是说影山吧？”  
影山也吓了一跳。  
夏委屈的点头：“哥哥每天都能见到大哥哥好狡猾呀……”  
日向目瞪口呆，回头向影山怒吼：“你个混蛋都对我妹妹说了什么啊？！”  
“跟我没关系吧呆子！没看好妹妹是你的错吧！”  
“肯定是你用零食收买我妹妹！”  
“谁会那么做啊呆子！”  
两人还要吵下去，夏就可怜兮兮的拉住影山的袖子：“大哥哥去我家玩吧？”  
影山事后回想，觉得自己多半是被那双肖似日向的眼睛蛊惑住，居然真就鬼使神差的点了点头。好在这几天影山的父母都不在家，就算他到朋友家里玩了也没关系。  
呸，日向那个呆子才不是朋友呢。  
  
日向一家很热情的招待了影山——虽然日向和影山吃饭的时候一直实力互怼骂个不停，但瞎子都看得出来他们俩关系好的不得了。  
不然影山是绝对不可能下意识避开所有日向喜欢的食物，任由它们被夹进日向碗里，日向也绝不会无缘无故替影山挂好外套和书包，连影山惯用的笔都能挑出来放到桌上等影山待会写作业用。  
夏本想再跟大哥哥玩，但“不打扰哥哥学习”的惯例让她在哥哥的房间门口止步，听到房间里传来对话的声音——  
“呆子！不要乱涂乱画快写作业啊！”  
“你管我！你还不是在作业本上画排球！”  
“画的比你好就行了吧？！你画的什么啊那是？！外星人？”  
“是乌野的大家！很好认吧？！”  
“除了月岛本来就这么丑以外没一个对的！太蠢了吧！”  
“哪里丑啊蠢影山？！你画的排球才是莫名其妙！还椭圆形的！”  
“我就问你这是谁啊？！”  
“菅前辈啊！”  
“你只能靠在旁边写名字才能让人认出来吧！像这样！”  
“啊你这个笨蛋王者居然在我的画上乱写字！话说菅前辈被你写成管前辈了啊！不会写汉字就不要写啊！”  
“呆子你说什么？！这是及川前辈教的怎么会错啊？！”  
“大王不会写错肯定是你记错了！”  
夏想，这应该也算是学习了吧。  
于是她乖乖的走远了，不打扰两个哥哥学习。  
  
月岛打了个喷嚏。  
山口吓了一跳：“阿月！感冒了吗？！”  
“没有。闭嘴山口不许道歉。”月岛不耐烦的说。  
“抱歉阿月……唔……”  
山口被月岛用不可描述的方式强行堵嘴静音了。  
  
及川打了个喷嚏。  
岩泉皱眉：“垃圾川，马上就补考了如果你敢感冒我就杀了你。”  
“小岩你怎么这么冷漠！”及川整个人挂到他身上，“再说啦，说不定是某个小姑娘在念叨我哦～多少吃下醋嘛～”  
“在那之前先把汉字背下来吧。”岩泉斜眼看他，“白瞎了你那脑子，考汉字居然还会挂科。”  
“……就是不擅长嘛那也没办法啊！”  
“而且还误人子弟，你当初是不是还教影山来着，真脸大。”  
“小岩你关心他都不关心我！”  
  
日向和影山一直怼到半夜才吵闹着睡觉去了。日向的床不算太大，挤下两个大男生实属不易，况且其中一个还有一米八以上。两人躺在一起总是互相撞到，日向忍不住抱怨：“你怎么这么占地方？”  
影山哼了一声：“明明是你的床太小了吧！谁让你这么矮的呆子。”  
日向压低声音吼他：“你说什么？！”  
“说你矮。”  
日向气的翻了个身，半压到影山身上就开始给他挠痒痒。  
“喂呆子……哈哈……别乱碰啊喂……哈哈哈哈哈……住手……”  
“笨蛋王者！我才不矮！”  
影山痒的受不了，一只手扣住日向的腰，一只手抓住他四处捣乱的手把他压在自己怀里，低吼道：“别闹了呆子！你还睡不睡！”  
日向奋力挣扎了一会，但天生体格的劣势让他最终屈服于影山恶势力，不高兴的说：“睡啦睡啦，晚安。”  
影山怕他乱动，依然紧抓着日向维持一个半抱住他的姿势。日向趴在他怀里好一会，看着他的下巴喃喃道：“……这么看你还是挺帅的嘛，难怪小夏要缠着你。”  
影山心想，你要是一直这么乖也挺可爱的。  
“你喜不喜欢小夏啊？”日向问，“要不然你就多陪她玩玩吧。”  
影山嗯了一声，心想我又不是因为她才喜欢她的。  
“嘿嘿。”日向闭上眼睛，正经打算睡觉了，“小夏真的很乖啊，多可爱。”  
影山撇了撇嘴：“……她有时候跟你挺像的，是很可爱。”  
“我才不可爱呢。”日向在半梦半醒之间不满的反驳。  
影山低头看了看趴在自己胸口的人，终于后知后觉的意识到这个姿势好像有点不好。  
但是出于某种原因，他并没有放手，而是就着这个状态把日向又抱紧了点。  
“……喂呆子。”影山轻声说，“你怎么就不能一直这么乖啊？”  
“……还不是因为你太讨人厌……”  
影山皱了皱眉，正要说什么，就听到日向又加了一句：“不过我喜欢你的托球……”  
影山心里一喜，憋了半天才憋出一句：“……我也喜欢托球给你。”  
然后他自以为告白成功，松了一口气。  
影山问：“喂呆子。你要不要跟我交往啊？”  
日向掀起眼皮：“唔……？有什么好处吗？”  
影山想了又想，不确定的说：“……我可以一直托球给你……？”  
“好啊……”  
说完这句话日向就完全睡过去了。  
  
过了几天，乌野众人从又被日向带来玩的夏口中得知她的哥哥和大哥哥可能开始交往了。  
菅原吓了一跳：“小夏，你知道交往是什么意思吗？”  
“知道！”夏信心满满，“就是影山哥哥以后永远都要给哥哥托球！”  
“……好像哪里不对。”  
“没有不对！”夏说，“哥哥就是这么告诉我的！”  
这时体育馆外面传来了两个话题主人公的声音。  
“笨蛋王者你凭什么撕别人给我的情书！我好不容易收到的！”  
“谁会喜欢你啊呆子！再说了你都说了喜欢我的托球了怎么能再收别人的情书！”  
“你不就喜欢我吗？！”  
“是又怎么样啊呆子！你有什么不满啊？！”  
“没有不满啊我什么时候说有不满了啊？！”  
“你刚刚的语气就是说有不满！”  
“没有！”  
“就有！”  
体育馆内众人：这楼歪的都他妈的闪瞎了。  
体育馆内众人互看几眼，大地首先开口：“……训练吧。”  
“是……”  
大家纷纷散开去做准备运动，田中一脸茫然：“喜欢他的托球和喜欢他是一个意思？”  
缘下沉默半晌，缓慢的说：“可能在他们俩眼里就是一个意思吧。”  
TBC


	4. （月山）月吹协会会长山口君

月岛开始受欢迎了。  
这句话其实不是很准确，毕竟月岛其实一直蛮受女生欢迎——尽管他毒舌冷淡又很不懂体贴别人，但凭借帅气的外表、绝对高人一等的身高以及优秀的成绩还是收获了很多女生的暗恋。  
虽说没几个敢去跟他告白就是了。  
但现在他不仅在女生之间受欢迎，在男生之间也变得颇有人气。时常有人邀请他一起吃午饭、上下学，甚至在周末一起出门玩耍锻炼。  
细想之下这种情况是在之前的白鸟泽战之后出现的。月岛接连拦下对方扣球的样子堪称铜墙铁壁，不仅得到了女生的尖叫，更获得了男生的尊敬和崇拜，使他受到了过去十几年从未有过的热情对待。  
可惜月岛的朋友并没有因此变多，能时常出现在他身周晃来晃去的还是只有那一个。  
“阿月，周末我们去看这个电影吧？”山口指着宣传海报说，“感觉会很好看！”  
月岛扫了一眼，说：“不去这家。”  
山口二话不说就拿出手机查起其他电影院的上映情况。月岛低头看着他摆弄，半晌伸手去指了指某家影院：“就这里。”  
“好。”山口低头忙着订票，呆毛在月岛眼前晃来晃去。月岛伸手按在他头上把呆毛压下去，又抬起手看着它立起来。  
山口抬头看他：“阿月？”  
“没事。”月岛压下嘴角的一丝笑意，转过头戴上耳机继续看书去了。  
  
周末去看电影——山口直到当天早上才意识到这大概是传统意义上的约会了，尤其是考虑到他正在和阿月交往。  
而且从国三开始，已经交往一年多了。  
山口心跳加速了一瞬间，随即强迫自己相信这根本不算什么因为他们交往前也时常一起去看电影。  
话虽如此，他还是在出门前下意识的站到镜子前拉了拉上衣的下摆，好让它整齐一点。  
山口刚站到月岛家门前，门就打开了。月岛穿着浅色的夹克衫，帅气的让山口忍不住脸红，有点磕磕绊绊的打招呼：“阿……阿月……早上好。”  
“早上好。”月岛看到他局促的样子，眼里显出一丝笑意，表情却依然十分平静，走到山口身边，“走吧。”  
“呃嗯！”山口慌慌张张的拉了拉背包的带子，尽量镇定的走在月岛身边，眼睛却控制不住的往月岛身上瞄。  
呜哇……阿月果然超帅啊……  
山口不说话，月岛当然也不会主动说，两人保持着微妙的沉默一路走到地铁站，山口才后知后觉的想起一个问题：“阿月为什么要去那么远的电影院啊？”  
月岛看了他一眼，忍住笑意说：“现在才想起来问？”  
山口不好意思的笑了笑。阿月说了要他换电影院他就二话不说的答应了，纯粹是对阿月服从的习惯使然。月岛说：“班上的水岛邀请我去看这个电影被我拒绝了，如果选就近的电影院，碰到了会很尴尬吧？”  
“诶？”山口一愣，“阿月不喜欢这个电影吗？”  
“……问题不是我喜不喜欢吧？”月岛说。  
山口还是一脸茫然。月岛有点无奈，又明知道这方面山口迟钝的很，只能抬了抬下巴：“车来了。”  
两人坐到地铁上，月岛自顾自的看着窗外，觉得有点泄气。山口又过了很长时间，车子驶过了几站，才恍然大悟一样红着脸小声说：“阿月……难道是为了陪我看才拒绝水岛同学的？”  
“哼。”月岛从鼻子里哼出一声，“迟钝成这样也是没谁了。”  
“但是为什么啊？”山口挠了挠头，“阿月怎么会知道我想看啊？而且阿月这样不交新朋友没关系吗？”  
月岛看了他一眼，说：“因为他不是我男朋友。”  
“……！”山口脸更红了，呆毛软趴趴的晃了晃，声音细的跟蚊子似的，“抱歉阿月……”  
……所以说那个呆毛是什么原理啊？  
  
电影院里人不算多也不少，零散的坐在边边角角的地方，多半都是情侣。虽然山口和月岛也是一对情侣，但绝对是一股清流，因为买票的山口是真的为了看电影来的，选的位置也是绝对的正。  
话虽如此，电影放到高潮时山口还是悄悄伸手，尝试着拉住了月岛的手。月岛在黑暗中看了他一眼，看到他紧张的抿起的嘴唇，于是很满意的回握住他，把他的手拉到自己腿上来摆弄。  
山口又往月岛那边靠了靠，小声说：“阿月……”  
“嗯？”  
“……谢谢你陪我来。”山口说，“但是那样拒绝同学真的没关系吗？说不定……”  
“我可以说我是来陪我女朋友的。”月岛打断他，声音里多了点不悦，“他总不会连这个理由都不接受吧？”  
“但……但是……”  
“山口。”月岛探过身去，在他耳边说，“同样的事情，你可以为了我做，我就不能为了你也这么做？”  
明明山口才是吧。明明人缘很好，却一味地顾及月岛的心情，错失了无数可以成为朋友的人。明明性格最平和温柔，却会为了附和自己得罪并不熟悉的人。明明有跳飘球那种值得骄傲的厉害招数，对别人却只会说“阿月的拦网超厉害的！而且超帅！”。  
搞得所有人都只当你是我的跟班——嘛，虽然这样也不错。你有多厉害，我自己知道就好了。  
山口怕痒的缩了缩，又忍不住靠过去抱住他：“可以的……我最喜欢阿月了。”  
“嗯。”月岛搂住他的腰，“下次只要说这句就行了，不要那么多问题。”  
“抱歉阿月。”  
  
后来月岛越发受欢迎了——传闻他对女朋友一心一意宠上天，导致有了更多女生对他表达倾慕。最夸张的一次莫过于校园祭上接近一个班人数的女孩子组成的一支队伍，一起拿着写满“月岛本命”、“I LOVE KEI ?”以及“睡不到月月我的人生还有什么意义”之类的语句的条幅扇子集体堵住月岛向他告白。  
而月岛的反应也很干脆。  
他把混在一群女生中间也拿着“月岛周边”的山口拽出来，心情复杂的掐着山口的脸：“你跟着凑什么热闹？你以为能混进女生堆里？你忘了自己有一米八？”  
山口被掐着脸说不清话，只能发出几声意义不明的声音试图辩解，然后被月岛拉走了。  
被留在原地的女生团体面面相觑，其中一个率先开口：“山口君怎么会混进来？”  
“诶？可是月岛迷这种组织是绝对不会少了他吧？”  
“山口君毕竟是世界第一月厨嘛，没有他在我们还算什么粉丝组织，一点都不正宗。”  
“说的也是。”  
  
“阿月！阿月！”被拽走的山口担心的看着月岛毫无表情的侧脸，有点难过的道歉，“抱歉阿月……我个子高又不可爱，无论如何也不能装出女孩子的娇小……”  
“你觉得那是重点？”月岛快被气笑了，“蠢到这个地步反而有点好笑了吧？”  
月岛拿走他手里的扇子，念出上面的字：“‘睡不到月月我的人生还有什么意义’？山口，你是在邀请我吗？”  
“呃？”山口慌张起来，脸涨的通红，“我我我……我不是……”  
“既然不是就少掺和这些。”月岛毫不留情的把扇子扔进垃圾桶，“再没有自觉我就要强迫你了。”  
“自觉？强迫？”山口重复了一遍，“什么意思？”  
月岛又掐住他的脸：“意思就是，该吃醋的时候要记得吃醋。”  
“唔唔唔……哇几道了（我知道了）……”  
“还有，你……”月岛说到这里又卡住了，最后只能不耐烦的啧一声，然后闭上眼睛粗暴的吻住山口，免得看到他那副傻样。  
你比那些女生可爱多了。明明是一米八的个子，这么大只怎么萌起来一点都不违和啊？  
总是搞得他心烦意乱，简直麻烦死了。  
山口似乎明白了月岛没说出口的话，脸更红了。  
抱……抱歉阿月……  
可我超开心啊。  
TBC


	5. （及岩及）突然出柜

花卷把东西收拾好锁上了部活室的门，假装没看到挂在岩泉身上不走的自家队长。及川拉长了声音喊“岩酱——”然后被岩泉掀到地上。  
及川又一次大受打击。  
他很不开心：“岩酱，看着我的脸！你的良心都不会痛吗！”  
岩泉看了他的脸一眼，那张公认的帅哥脸在闪闪发光。  
于是岩泉说：“不会。”  
“可是岩酱这两天都不出来打球了！好不容易才见到你！”  
“你以为是谁的错啊垃圾川。”  
及川理亏，终于闭上了嘴。  
事情还要从上周末说起。  
及川作为岩泉的挚友以及竹马（及川自己说的）受到了邀请去岩泉家吃饭。岩泉的父母都对及川十分喜爱，导致及川持续头脑发昏得意忘形。  
饭吃到一半，岩泉突然踢了他一脚。及川吓了一跳刚要抱怨，结果就看到岩泉指了指自己的嘴角。  
及川那会估计是真的智障了。他看着岩泉的动作感到无比惊喜，心想什么啊岩酱果然是爱我的！然后倾身凑过去，在岩泉父母的震惊脸以及岩泉的“你要干什么！”的惊恐眼神中，很自然的在岩泉嘴角亲了一下。  
死寂——及川亲完之后终于反应过来，顿感大祸临头。  
岩泉头一次用那种虚弱的语气说话：“……你干嘛？”  
及川瞄了瞄岩泉父母的神色，小声说：“岩酱不是要我亲你？”  
“……不是啊垃圾川！老子是告诉你你嘴角有饭粒！”岩泉怒吼。  
这误会真是药丸。  
闯祸的及川小心的看着岩泉的父母。两位家长好歹维持住了大人的风度，尽量平静的说：“彻君先回去吧……我们有话跟一说。”  
及川很想留下来，但是岩泉却很不耐烦的把他赶了出去。及川在门外坐了一会，尽量把耳朵贴在门上，但依然听不到什么声音，最后是他妈妈打电话来催了他才不得不回家。  
之后是难熬的两天周末假期。及川试图打电话给岩泉但完全没人接，而周一也不见岩泉来上学，没有人知道原因。晚上排球部没有训练，及川更没有理由要求岩泉来上学。  
及川担心的要死，满脑子都是八点档里被父母阻拦被迫分离的情侣，想着如果周二还是见不到岩酱那他破门而入也要进到他家里！  
周二的早晨，岩泉如同往常一样走进教室时，及川几乎要哭出来了。  
他带着哭腔大喊着“岩酱————————”扑过去，岩泉也少见的没躲开。班里的同学见怪不怪，完全免疫了这两个现充。  
岩泉大概知道他有多担心，所以尽量忍耐着、忍耐着，直到老师进门身上挂着的家伙还是不撒手，而且越发放肆……岩泉终于恢复了一贯的态度，肩膀用力把他掀到地板上。  
果然不能太体谅他，给点阳光就灿烂的混蛋。  
那之后的一整天，及川都在不停的凑过来。两人结束了社团训练，走在回家路上时，及川终于小声说：“岩酱……你爸妈很生气吧？”  
岩泉走路的动作顿了顿，说：“没什么。”  
“抱歉，要不是我……”  
“是啊混蛋川，我到现在都不能相信你做得出那种混账事情。”  
“岩酱QAQ”  
“不过也没什么大不了。”岩泉说，“他们迟早要知道。”  
及川笑了笑，低下头看着自己的脚。他很少用这样的姿势走路——他平时永远昂着头，把那张很帅的脸展示给全世界看，同时展示出的还有他的骄傲和决不屈服。  
“我这几天超级害怕的，想着要是岩酱打算跟我分手怎么办。”及川说，“马上就毕业了啊，要是岩酱考去离我很远的学校，那不是很轻松就能甩掉我？真的超级担心……我……”  
即便是担心被影山超越的那段时间，也从未感到如此焦虑。  
大概是因为那段时间里有岩泉支撑他，如果岩泉也放弃了他，那他可能就会变得一无所有了。  
对习惯了团队的及川彻来说，那真是难以想象的让人畏惧的未来。  
及川吸了一口气：“如果岩酱觉得交往下去很辛苦，那……”  
岩泉把手里的书包狠狠砸到及川头上打断了他的话。  
“好痛！岩酱你干嘛啊！”  
“你是白痴吗及川？！”岩泉吼他，像三年前一样拽住他的领子。  
那时候，岩泉对不停恐惧焦躁着的及川说“六个人强才叫强大啊！”，从此把他从身为凡人的枷锁里拉了出来，赋予了他击败天才的动力。  
这次，及川听到他对自己吼：“要不要在一起是两个人的事情吧？！你不要自说自话的就分手啊！亏我在老爸老妈面前把你这个胆小鬼说的那么好！”  
及川双眼发亮的盯着岩泉暴怒的脸。  
唔啊岩酱世界第一可爱www  
及川伸手握住岩泉拽着自己的手，很开心的说：“我也想一直和岩酱在一起！绝对不分手死也不分手！”  
岩泉哼了一声，意识到自己被他套路了，但也并未感到很不好意思，只是淡定的放开了手转身继续走路：“你知道就好。”  
及川连忙跟上去：“不过这次又被岩酱领先了呢w果然赢不了岩酱啊。”  
“这种事有什么好比的。”  
“岩酱刚刚很帅气哦～果然岩酱是爱我的！”  
“呵呵。”  
“要不然我今天晚上也出个柜好啦(′?｀)”  
“说话走脑子啊垃圾川。”  
“我很认真的！”及川抗议。  
“脑子是个好东西可惜你没有。”  
“我有岩酱就好啦ヽ(??ω??)?”  
“滚。”  
此时的及川家。  
“彻还没回来吗？”及川爸爸放好碗筷问道。  
及川妈妈看了看时间，摆了摆手：“多半是跟一君出去玩了，干脆不要等他好了。”  
及川爸爸叹了口气：“可惜一那么稳重，为什么彻就一点都学不到呢？一如果是我家孩子就好了。”  
及川妈妈给了他一个看透一切的微笑。  
“没关系，迟早是我家的。”  
TBC


	6. （黑研）地铁上的睡眠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cp黑研，微灰夜久

音驹一队人坐在地铁上，占了一整节车厢，却无比安静。每个人都轻手轻脚轻声细语，生怕惊扰了在睡觉的那位宝贵的二传。  
而被众人爱着的音驹的大脑却对此一无所知，自顾自的把头靠在队长的肩膀上睡得沉稳。列夫受不了这种沉默，几次想搞事情，都被夜久的死亡瞪视压制了回去。  
车子轻轻晃动了一下，研磨也跟着摇晃了一下身体，头有了从黑尾肩膀滚落的趋势。黑尾及时伸手扶住他，手指上的力气轻的仿佛在触碰什么易碎品，单靠手腕的力量稳稳的托住研磨，帮他把头推回原位，另一只手也缓慢的动了动，拉了拉研磨皱起来的衣角。  
研磨在睡梦中皱了皱眉，晃头摆脱了黑尾的固定，然后移动了一下身体，整个人侧躺下来，头枕上黑尾的大腿。黑尾愣了愣，趁机活动了一下僵硬了一个多小时的肩膀，然后把被研磨甩到一边的外套扯过来盖在研磨身上。  
山本猛虎叹了口气，扭头看向窗外，拒绝继续被自家队长和二传辣眼睛。  
列夫羡慕的看了一会，扭头小声问：“夜久前辈，你困不困？”  
夜久给了他一个微笑，然后扭着他的耳朵警告他保持安静不要废话。  
刚跟外校打了练习赛，回校途中研磨多半是太困了，居然就那样靠着黑尾睡着了。一车厢的人都对自家二传十分宠爱，于是一起用看着小猫那样的眼神看着睡着了的研磨天使一样的睡脸，谁也不出声，尽量为他营造良好的睡眠环境。  
而能被研磨完全依赖的只有队长这个人生赢家。研磨的睡姿从靠肩膀到枕肩膀再到膝枕，黑尾虽然始终面色平静，但不停放光的双眼毫无疑问表明了他被萌的一塌糊涂的心理状态。  
太阳渐渐落山了，斜射的阳光照进车厢，虽然没什么热度但却有些晃眼。研磨皱起眉，在睡梦中像只真正的小猫一样发出微弱的抗议声，把脸扭了扭试图躲开光亮。  
于是黑尾用一只手挡在研磨眼前，在他的眉目间遮出一道阴影，却又不敢触碰到研磨吵醒他，只能一直保持那种悬着手掌的姿势。  
看着都累。  
音驹的诸位队员对此见怪不怪，该干嘛干嘛，而隔壁车厢的几个女孩子看到这边的情况，脸上一致露出了艳羡的神色。  
开玩笑！自家男朋友要是能有这个男生一半体贴自己分分钟嫁好吗？！这男友力已经突破地球了吧？！  
好在太阳只存活了四十几分钟。等到天完全黑下来之后，地铁也到站了。黑尾揉了揉酸痛的手臂和手腕，轻手轻脚的抱起依然睡死了的研磨。  
列夫看了看那个公主抱的姿势，又看了看身边显得很娇小的夜久，又一次露出了羡慕的目光。  
夜久微笑：“看来你还有精力，不如加练接球吧。”  
列夫：QAQ！！！  
虽然研磨不算高又很瘦弱，但一直把他抱回家也是个很大的挑战——特别是在用手给研磨遮了将近一个小时太阳以后。好在走出一半研磨就醒过来了，迷迷糊糊的蜷在黑尾怀里，叫了一声：“小黑……？”  
那尾音粘糊的让黑尾差点亲上去。  
“醒了啊？”黑尾笑了笑，“能自己走吧？”  
“……嗯。”研磨扭了扭，黑尾配合着把他放到地上。研磨被夜风一吹总算清醒了点，问：“你抱了我多久啊？”  
“没多久。你睡着这么乖真是帮大忙了。”黑尾笑眯眯的回答。  
研磨撇了撇嘴。  
第二天黑尾的一举一动如同得了肩周炎，连同学都看不下去了。黑尾的同桌看他连擦个黑板都能手抖到把板擦掉到地板上，于心不忍道：“我帮你吧？”  
黑尾把板擦递过去：“谢了。”  
“我说。”同桌问，“你昨天到底干嘛了啊？就算是排球部加练也不可能把你弄成这样吧？”  
“唔……昨天我家的猫撒娇让我抱了他两三个小时。”  
“唔啊！你家猫不是一向让你很省心？”时常从黑尾嘴里听说那只猫的故事的同桌惊讶道。  
“是啊！”黑尾笑得十分幸福，“所以昨天那个样子真是太幸运了啊！”  
“哦、哦……”  
上午最后一节课的下课铃刚打，教室的门就被推开了。一个染了金发的小个子二年级走进教室，在同学们见怪不怪的目光中走到黑尾面前说：“阿黑，一起吃午饭。”  
“好啊！”黑尾突然兴奋。平常研磨可不会这么主动要求……莫非是想吃自己饭盒里的东西？  
研磨打开他的便当盒，在黑尾的注视下用筷子夹起一个玉子烧递到黑尾嘴边：“啊。”  
“？？？”  
“手不能用了吧？”研磨看他一眼，“让你昨天抱我那么久。”  
黑尾一愣：“……你是担心我吗？”  
“是啊。”研磨还是那张要睡着的脸，“快吃吧，不要耽误我打游戏。”  
黑尾养猫这么久，终于得到了小猫的回应。  
黑尾热泪盈眶：我家研磨长大了知道关心男朋友了！  
黑尾同桌：哦，所以你每天跟我吹的那只世界第一可爱的猫是这个二年级是吧？  
TBC


	7. （灰夜久）身高差

灰羽列夫喜欢的人是个与他相比很矮小的前辈——如果他这么说了，一定会被前辈罚到死。  
毕竟前辈无论是在哪个方面，都绝对是个纯爷们，甚至曾经被自己的另一个前辈山本猛虎吐槽过“难道不是纯爷们就不能打自由人吗？”。当然，比起这句话里提到的另一个身处乌野的自由人，他喜欢的这位前辈也算高的了。  
列夫自恋的想，他作为音驹的Ace，是一定会与队里的自由人有所发展的！你看乌野！多好的例子！  
来自枭谷的微笑.jpg  
音驹的训练结束后，夜久又单独把列夫留下来加练。虽然能跟前辈多加相处，但唯独接球他是真的发自内心的痛恨。  
“快点打起精神。”夜久很不高兴，“我想早点回家呢。”  
列夫擦了擦汗，委屈的抱着球：“前辈要跟别人去约会吗？”今天是周五明天就可以放假，正是出门四处浪的时机。  
夜久嘴角抽了抽，尽量耐心的回答：“不是，我租了碟片想看电影。”  
面对一个对自己告了白的后辈，夜久也不可能在这种时候严厉起来。谁知这家伙得寸进尺，立刻露出小狗一样的目光：“那我能一起看吗前辈！”  
“不能。”  
“前辈！求你了前辈！”  
“不能。”  
“前辈！！！”  
“……再练二十个再说。”  
“好！”  
于是成功接下二十个球后夜久把列夫带回家了。列夫的家人听说是去前辈家里借住都表示十分理解，并且千叮咛万嘱咐列夫不要给人添麻烦。列夫回答得十分响亮，夜久冷眼看着，心想你已经在给我添麻烦了。  
碟片开始旋转放映，列夫也不怎么老实的时不时往夜久那边瞄。夜久假装没看到，专心致志的看着电视，而随着剧情推进，列夫意识到这可能是个恐怖电影。  
他心里暗叫不妙，往夜久那边凑了凑。  
鬼出来了，列夫又往那边挤了挤。  
主人公被鬼抓到了，列夫猛地扑到了夜久身上。  
夜久本以为他是在试图占自己便宜，未免尴尬一直强迫自己没注意到这家伙越靠越近的行为，但抱上来这种事情无论如何也太过了。夜久眉头一皱要发火，就发现列夫整个人瑟瑟发抖，搂着自己的手臂用力得不正常。  
夜久迟疑道：“你……害怕？”  
列夫点头的幅度像是要把头甩下来。  
夜久差点笑出声：“不会吧你这么大个子！真害怕吗？！”  
列夫可怜兮兮的叫了一声前辈，电视里的主角就被天降正义埋伏成功，列夫和女主角一起尖叫起来。夜久无奈的叹了口气，揉了揉耳朵，挣扎着展开手臂，半抱住列夫，把他的头靠在自己胸口，安慰性的拍了拍他的后背，语气温柔的像是在跟研磨说话一样：“别怕啦。”  
列夫抖着抖着终于平静下来，抽了抽鼻子：“我好丢脸啊。”  
是挺丢脸——夜久虽然这么想但也没有残忍到会这么说，而是尽量温柔的摸摸列夫的头：“这有什么丢脸的。”  
“可是我接球不如前辈，又没有前辈会安慰人，也没有前辈聪明，胆子又比前辈小。”列夫委屈的说，“难怪前辈不接受我了。”  
“……没那回事。”  
“明明就是有！”列夫沮丧道，“前辈你不要安慰我了。”  
夜久望着天花板，再没有心情看电影了，半晌才说：“那我接受你就行了吧。”  
列夫一呆，猛地抬起头来：“真的吗？！”  
“嗯。”夜久说，“你没信心怎么行。你可是音驹未来的Ace啊。”  
他一边说着一边摸了摸列夫柔软的头发，然后温和的说：“害怕就不要看了，去睡觉吧。”  
“前辈！”列夫一下子抱住他不撒手，兴奋得大喊大叫，“我就知道前辈会喜欢我的！我就知道！我最喜欢夜久前辈！”  
夜久被他抱着就像个大洋娃娃，一时间不知道怎么平复列夫这个疯魔的状态，刚要说话就听到列夫继续说：“我就知道我这么优秀前辈一定会喜欢我！最起码我比前辈高啊！”  
夜久沉默片刻，开口说：“列夫，你今天不要睡了。”  
“诶？！这是在邀请我吗！”列夫两眼放光。  
夜久怒火四溢的一指墙边：“给我滚去站墙角一晚上！”  
TBC


	8. （兔赤）我在这里的意义

木兔光太郎其人，虽然名义上是枭谷的队长，但包括他自己在内的人都知道，他并不是管事的那个。  
相反，他应该是最会搞事的那个。  
而这一天，对枭谷全员来说都是灾难的日子——赤苇生病了。木兔带头的一众枭谷成员都方的不得了，排着队去他家看他。赤苇摆摆手，平和有礼貌的说：“没关系，只是发烧，很快就会好的。只不过在这之前要麻烦各位了。很快就是全国大赛，请大家千万不要松懈。”  
“没问题！”带头的木兔回答得十分响亮。  
赤苇看了他几秒钟，然后微笑。  
第二天训练就出问题了。  
没有了赤苇的托球，临时上阵代替赤苇的一年级又实在太嫩，连续几个球都不怎么合木兔心意，搞得他很烦躁。正要甩手耍脾气就想起自己信誓旦旦的承诺，只好忍住不高兴继续练习，结果就不只是那个新来的一年级完全不能融合进队伍，连他也开始变成“异物”被排斥了。  
“喂木兔！你这样怎么行！”教练忍不住骂他，“打起精神集中精力！”  
“是！”木兔咬牙回应。  
中场休息时那个一年级多半也是意识到自己的问题，哭丧着脸来认错。木兔很想任性的吼他“哇没错你怎么就不能学学赤苇托个舒服的球啊”，但此时赤苇不在，他必须担起队长的担子。  
于是木兔干巴巴的说：“没关系……加油！”  
一年级完全没振作。  
第三天的训练也是一团糟，甚至还输掉了一场练习赛。木兔茫然的面对对方队长的握手与交流，心里急匆匆的回想赤苇是怎么做的。  
完全没用啊！  
原来当队长这么累吗？  
木兔仔细回想，他似乎从来没操心过细小琐事，赤苇总是先一步把事情都安排好了。他也可以在外校面前放飞自我，毕竟每次都有赤苇给他圆场帮忙。他一不高兴了就可以发脾气发牢骚甚至自我消沉，而赤苇总是十分平静的把他哄回来，反观赤苇呢？好像这种任性的情况一次也没有过。  
貌似其他学校的队长都很沉稳……总之没一个是他这种情况。  
木兔更加消沉了。  
第四天赤苇终于来学校了，木兔把那个完美的托球完美的扣到对面地板上时整个枭谷都感动的热泪盈眶。之前替补赤苇位置的一年级哭着扑上来自我忏悔，赤苇温柔的拍拍他的肩膀：“你已经做的很好了。团队合作是最需要练习的，你比我有潜力，过不久就会超过我的，不要灰心。”  
一年级无比惶恐受宠若惊，以百分之二百的热情投入到训练中去了。  
木兔依然消沉。  
哄完了一年级就该轮到队长了。副队长认命的叹了口气，走过去说：“怎么了吗？木兔前辈？”  
“赤苇QAQ”木兔眼泪汪汪，“我是不是很没用啊？”  
“怎么会呢木兔前辈，你可是枭谷的大王牌啊。”  
“可是我这个队长做的好失败啊！”木兔消沉的蹲墙角，“不会跟人交流又不会鼓励后辈，练习的时候总是任性要大家配合我，还总给赤苇添麻烦！”  
赤苇一愣，万没想到木兔居然会有自我反省的时候，更何况这家伙可不只练习时任性，比赛的时候也没少搞事情啊！不过……  
木兔还在哭唧唧：“我一定要改……不能给赤苇添麻烦了……”  
“木兔前辈。”赤苇蹲下去，“我只是个二年级，并不如队里的其他前辈有经验和资格，那么教练为什么会让我来做副队长呢？”  
“因为赤苇很厉害嘛。”  
“不是哦。是因为木兔前辈很厉害啊。”赤苇说，“木兔前辈能激起全队的士气，更能带领大家取得胜利。我们心甘情愿的服务于你，发自内心的支持你，所以队长的位置非木兔前辈莫属。但前辈的确不擅长某些事情，需要别人帮助你，所以我才会是副队长。”  
木兔呆呆的抬头看他。  
赤苇虽然神色平静，但语气却很温柔并不冷淡：“木兔前辈是队长，大可以一直任性下去。而我就是为了弥补而存在的副队长，就是为了让木兔前辈可以尽情撒娇而存在的啊。”  
“不要改啊，木兔前辈。”赤苇说，“木兔前辈就保持着木兔前辈这样子就好了，反正我总会在木兔前辈身边的。”  
木兔像是呆了一样沉默片刻，突然抱住赤苇说：“难道你会让我任性一辈子？”  
赤苇神色不动，却莫名的让人信服：“当然了，木兔前辈。”  
“赤苇！！！！！”木兔感动的抱紧了他，“我果然最喜欢赤苇了！！！”  
“是啊是啊，我也最喜欢木兔前辈了。”  
“那当然了我这么厉害！”  
“是啊是啊……”  
教练：“那边两个别抱着了！滚过来训练！回家有的是时间抱！”  
枭谷众人：“赤苇回来是挺好啦……如果他能说服木兔注意一下我们这些单身狗的话就更好了。”  
TBC


	9. （色布）最喜欢的

白鸟泽的人都知道，白布有个很宝贝的杯子，因为上面有他很喜欢的排球选手的签名。  
具体宝贝到什么地步呢？就连牛岛都不大敢碰——虽然碰了那一次之后白布还是一副好后辈的乖巧样子，但是那一整天白布身周的气压都低的可怕，白鸟泽众从未感觉到在球场上把自己完全化为王牌后盾的白布居然有这么强的存在感。  
于是大家都很小心不去动那个杯子，毕竟白布连自己的打球风格都可以为了取得胜利而改变，从来没对什么东西表现出这样的执着和在意。  
可惜总有人不小心搞事情。  
杯子完好无损的度过了平安的第一年，然后第二年，部里来了个很有天赋但智商仿若六个核桃的后辈五色工。他来的第一天就抓着杯子对上面的签名大惊小怪，让一旁围观的天童不忍直视的捂住了眼睛。  
快别作了学弟，看在咱俩发型曾经有缘的份上我告诫你这一句——千万别动那个杯子。  
天童留下了这句话就离开了。五色虽然某些方面很倔，但还是比较听前辈的话的，于是打那以后也尽量对杯子只远观不亵玩。  
也就是尽量而已。  
他还是对杯子上的签名充满好奇，时常也会背着白布偷偷摸摸碰碰。  
一年过去，五色已经成了白布的恋人。白布依然对这个优秀又有点笨的学弟态度冷淡，嘴上的批评打击毫不含糊，而五色也还是对白布前辈的宝贝杯子热情不减，结果有一天，他终于失手把那个杯子打碎了。  
打碎杯子的时候白布并不在场，队里的其他人看着那一地碎片不禁瑟瑟发抖，回忆起了被白布的低气压掌控全场的恐惧，而五色本人则已经完全吓傻了，脑子里闪过无数种可能，最后只剩下了“完蛋了本来前辈就不怎么中意我这下子肯定是要甩了我了”，整个人六神无主的呆立当场。  
而白布就在这个时候走进来了。  
“怎么都不训练？——发生什么了？”他说。  
“白……白布前辈……”一个一年级生抖抖着回答，“您的……杯子……”  
他说不下去了——白布已经看到了那一地碎片，以及仿佛石化了的傻站在碎片旁边的五色，脸色变得很不好看。  
五色看着他的神色更加慌张，刚说了一句“白布前辈”就看到白布阴着一张脸向他走过来，剩下的话全都卡死在了嗓子眼里。  
白布记得自己离开前是用这个杯子装了热水放在窗台上的。  
“烫到没有？”白布问。  
“诶？”五色呆呆道，“没……没有……”  
“嗯。”白布应了一声，拿过场边储物间里的拖把和扫帚说，“帮个忙打扫干净。”  
五色脑子里一片空白，机械的接过扫帚，跟白布合作一起清理了地面。周围愣住的一年级二年级生这才反应过来，纷纷过来帮忙，白布和五色两个当事人反而落得无事可做，被挤到一边去了。  
“白布前辈……”五色小声问，“你不生气吗？”  
白布看了他一眼，并不严厉却还是让五色出了一身冷汗。白布看着他的样子，叹了口气：“摔就摔了吧。反正它也并不是我最喜欢的东西。”  
诶？这还不是？  
五色难以置信，脱口而出：“那要是我摔了前辈最喜欢的东西呢？”  
话一出口他就有点后悔，但白布并没有生气。  
“自己爬起来。”白布说。  
“啊？”  
“我说，你自己摔了就自己爬起来。”  
五色傻住：“什……什么意思？”  
白布叹了口气，眼里隐隐带了点笑意，却并没回答他，只是用那种一如既往的冷淡语气平静的反问：“场地收拾好了，不去训练吗？白鸟泽的新任Ace？”  
“啊？哦、哦！”  
围观的白鸟泽众：白布，你这才叫媚眼做给瞎子看呢。  
TBC


	10. （十）论坛体01

【深夜扒一扒】关于我为什么会担心我男神的性向  
1l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
如题，就说说为什么我担心我男神要被掰弯不禁感到特别方脏，只想跪求男神离那群基佬远一点_(:з」∠)_  
  
2l = =  
深夜居然能在这个长了草的校园版看到新帖子热泪盈眶，前排占位  
  
3l = =  
先问问楼主……是真的女孩子吧？  
最近被版里的基佬们吓怕了只想抱紧真正的妹子刷版  
  
4l = =  
排楼上，顺便敲碗等后续  
  
5l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
是女生(￣▽￣)  
先介绍一下我的男神，姑且叫他T大大吧w。他是我们学校排球部的王牌……未来的王牌，暂时还不是，其实长的挺帅的不知道为什么一定要梳和尚头，特别拉低颜值。  
不过我不是颜控，所以并不在意。而且男神打球的时候真的敲帅啊！！！！！！！一拿到球就仿佛上天入地无所不能啊啊啊啊啊！！！！疯狂打call！！！！！  
_(:з」∠)_男神每场比赛我都有看，偶尔在学校里遇到但是不太敢打招呼因为男神看上去凶巴巴的QAQ  
然后我就说说正题吧。  
男子排球部嘛，就是一群男孩子挥洒青春的地方。因为男神的关系我对排球部也很有了解，于是就……发现了一些问题。  
首先说说队长和副队长，姑且称他们为D和S吧。D队长和S副队长是同班的，每天都会一起回家，有一天我看到他们俩居然连上学都是一起来的，而且……拉着手。  
对就是拉着手。  
俩男孩子，光明正大大庭广众光天化日众目睽睽。  
拉着手。  
？？？？？？？？？？  
是我跟不上时代吗？？？现在的男孩子都这样？？？  
  
6l = =  
呃……  
作为男生我必须说不是的。  
  
7l = =  
我跟我哥们最多勾肩搭背但是绝对不拉手(?_?)绝对不。  
  
8l = =  
我是女生，会跟闺密拉手。  
所以楼主别想太多，人家可能只是好♂朋♂友。  
顺便被安利了排球呢w楼主是哪个学校的啊？我也想去看看比赛。  
  
9l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
我是宫城县的一个学校的啦_(:з」∠)_小地方，小姐姐以前对排球不感兴趣的话可能没听过～但是我们学校的名号在懂高中排球的人耳中可是杠杠的响亮！  
  
10l = =  
宫……宫城县？？？Σ(っ °Д °;)っ  
卧槽不会吧？？？？？  
  
11l = =  
楼上？？？怎么了？  
  
12l = =  
卧槽宫城县的学校！  
自古宫城出boss！  
  
13l = =  
卧槽卧槽？  
宫城县的排球强校数量都能跟东京一拼了吧卧槽？？？那个传说中的宫城县的？？？？而且听楼主语气好像对自己的学校很自信？？？？  
感觉可以掉马了都。  
  
14l = =  
队长和副队长的基情……难道是青城？？？  
  
15l = =  
楼上是说我老公及川大人和我老公的老公岩酱吗！  
  
16l = =  
楼上你的逻辑很微妙啊  
岩酱听了想打人.jpg  
  
17l = =  
及川是谁？岩酱是谁？青城很6吗？  
对排球一窍不通的有句妈卖批不知当不当讲  
  
18l 及川大人的迷妹  
楼上的萌新，本及川大人的老婆（之一）来给你解释。  
及川大人全名及川彻，初中曾获最佳二传奖，是世界上最好的二传！（别拉我我没疯我没有滤镜！）初中带领北川第一稳居强校之位，尽管一直没能战胜白鸟泽……（哇的一声哭出来）高中带领青叶城西简称青城多次获得县预选赛的银奖（是啊是啊金奖又他妈的是白鸟泽）。比赛中常以“能激发任何队友最大潜力的传球”和“炮弹一样超级强力的发球”把对面的敌人按在地上摩擦→_→虽然本人因为长的帅有点吊儿郎当的……但是认真起来真的超级超级超级无敌棒！你是没看过他的发球！强力到大地都在颤抖！  
岩酱是他的副队，名字是岩泉一。本人长的有点凶凶的但其实很温柔，岩酱是及川大人对他特殊的爱称啦(? ???ω??? ?)扣球强有力曾经正面突破了伊达工被称作“铁壁”的拦网。特别帅！当时我简直心脏骤停！！！！！  
有这两位在青城有多强就不必说了吧！更何况青城还有超厉害的其他小伙伴！个个都是高手！  
  
19l = =  
楼上的科普君很到位嘛，感受到了你突破天际的厨力hhhh  
  
20l = =  
所以……及川和岩酱真的是……？  
诶我怎么也开始叫岩酱了  
  
21l = =  
没错我厨青城这么多年最能确定的事情就是——及岩is rio！  
  
22l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
楼主不是青城的啦(￣▽￣)  
接着八了有人听吗  
  
23l = =  
有有有！  
  
24l = =  
有！（不是青城？？？）  
  
25l = =  
你们别忙着八马甲，让楼主说完先  
  
26l = =  
普利斯够昂！  
  
27l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
接着说(???)  
继D和S之后我又在某天看到他们部的H和K一起在便利店买东西，然后听到了以下对话——  
H：喂K，你买这么多鸡蛋干嘛？  
K：啊？（超凶.jpg）不是你说要吃鸡蛋拌饭？  
H：难道你要做给我吃？  
K：废话，成天中午乱买东西吃会生病的。  
H：就这几天而已。等妈妈回来就会给我做便当了。  
K：少废话呆子不吃算了！  
H：啊我有说不吃吗？？？  
K：你刚刚的意思就是不想吃！态度太恶劣！  
H：啊？我这有什么恶劣的？我问你能不能亲你的时候你更恶劣好吗？  
K：你说什么？？？我没有！  
H：那我现在问能不能亲你？  
K：问什么问啊呆子！  
H：你看！就是这么恶劣！  
K：这不是恶劣！  
H：就是！  
对对对不是恶劣，是害羞了是吧？我看到你耳朵红了。  
顺便你俩能不能注意一下？？？两边的人都看你俩呢（疲惫的微笑）  
  
28l = =  
……  
瞎了  
  
29l = =  
卧槽这俩肯定不是纯♂洁♂的♂友♂谊了吧？？？  
  
30l = =  
这副笨蛋情侣的劲……  
  
31l = =  
厉害了……（虚弱）  
  
32l = =  
等等哪天我也看到了！楼主我们是不是一个学校的！  
  
33l = =  
楼上？？？？  
知情人士？？？？  
  
34l = =  
求扒求扒！！！  
  
35l W校友  
等我上个固马  
我不是知情人士，最多跟楼主一样是个围观的吃瓜路人。  
排球部嘛我还是比较熟的，我跟部里的两个一年级是同班的→_→暂时称他们为T和Y吧  
T是个学霸，不太合群的感觉，特别毒舌，一天到晚老戴个耳机也不给别人讲题。但是！但是！只对Y有特别优待，会给Y辅导学习，Y讲话的时候会把耳机拿下来听，会在下课放学之后等着Y一起走什么的→_→虽然对Y照怼不误但是就是有种蜜汁宠溺感  
  
36l = =  
……卧槽等等这对我居然觉得有点萌？？？  
  
37l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
啊他俩啊(￣▽￣)  
我知道他俩还是竹马竹马呢  
  
38l = =  
好萌！！！！！！（捂胸口）  
  
39l = =  
这种独独对一个人特殊什么的！  
  
40l = =  
毒舌学霸攻和黏人受吗w  
  
41l W校友  
不不不，Y不算黏人的，虽然总是跟T形影不离的不过就是那种一个巴掌拍不响的感觉(?_?)Y对他有种并不说出来但是就是很明显的依赖，不然不会默默无言的纵容他跟着自己还会特意停下来等Y跟上来啥的  
而且Y挺有人缘的。虽然跟着T的时候会迎合T怼人但是平时就温顺的如同一只小仓鼠_(:з」∠)_很温和很善解人意任揉任捏的那种  
我一个直男都很喜欢调戏他hhhhhh……  
  
42l = =  
QvQ说的我也好想调戏他  
  
43l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
Y君真的敲可爱啊之前在走廊里还帮我搬书来着w  
虽然之后被T君敲脑袋嫌他多管闲事，但是恕我直言我觉得是心疼Y君干活了哈哈哈哈  
好想把他揉揉抱抱举高高(??ω??)??  
  
44l = =  
简直小天使啊QAQ  
  
45l = =  
羡慕你们这些同校的……  
  
46l = =  
我还是有点关心之前说的H和K  
他们俩大庭广众的在……呃，调情？  
  
47l = =  
我觉得他们是在认真吵架hhhh  
  
48l = =  
好可怕的智商hhhhh明撕暗秀  
  
49l = =  
话说竹马君这一对配置我有点眼熟……？  
  
50l = =  
我也觉得，像之前宫城县预选赛决赛里某对……呃……  
  
51l = =  
要掉马了吗？？？  
激动.jpg  
  
52l = =  
快说快说！我要去找小天使抱抱！  
  
53l 月出山前  
呵呵，不给。  
  
54l = =  
我也要抱抱小天使！！！  
  
55l W校友  
你们别闹了，Y有一米八呢你们抱个鬼→_→  
  
56l W校友  
？？？？？？？？gdjgdfcyfukvhvkjpnxugdugdhgdc

57l = =  
一米八……  
  
58l = =  
你骗人那么大个子怎么可能那么萌……  
  
59l = =  
被小天使的身高吓得摔倒了必须要小天使亲亲抱抱举高高才能起来  
  
60l = =  
楼上你的节操呢？  
  
61l = =  
话说w校友君是怎么了？突然乱码？脸滚键盘了？  
  
62l = =  
被谁按头了吗？  
  
63l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
其实不提身高的话我根本不会注意Y君有那么大只……可能是因为他总是跟更大只的T君在一起所以总是给人一种很小很萌的错觉w（事实上确实很萌啊）  
  
64l = =  
这种男朋友请给我来一打谢谢  
  
65l = =  
楼上，首先你要比他高  
  
66l = =  
还要会打排球  
  
67l = =  
学习要好  
  
68l = =  
要会怼人  
  
69l = =  
要傲娇的表达对Y君的关心  
  
70l = =  
是Y君的竹马  
  
71l = =  
而且名字叫T  
  
  
72l = =  
楼上一群扎心了  
  
73l = =  
你们都不关心W校友君？好歹人家帮你们扒了这么久呢不要过河拆桥啊  
  
74l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
没关系，他知道的部分应该就这么多，剩下的我继续八就好了  
  
75l = =  
哦那就不要管W校友君了  
  
76l = =  
世态炎凉……  
  
77l = =  
够昂够昂  
  
78l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
之前说到哪了？正副队说完了，单细胞王牌组说完了，竹马组说完了……  
那就说说二三年级前辈组好了……  
说起这一对真的是最容易看出猫腻的一对了，因为这一对里面的一个真的特别单纯好懂，有什么事都要大吼出来那种……  
三年级是个大个子，就叫他A桑吧w属于明明特别高但是蜜汁胆小内向的那种……我刚认识他的时候看他超凶的脸还以为他很可怕结果意外发现他特别好欺负x  
然后二年级的N君是个萌萌哒的小男生！（其实我该叫他学长来着）身高可能还不到一米六比H君都矮hhhh(我这是要被打死。虽然很娇小但是特别呃……开朗，心特别大_(:з」∠)_时常和H君两个人小太阳一样闹闹哄哄到处搞事～  
但是这两个人真的超级厉害！A桑是部里的王牌啊就是除我男神之外的大王牌啊！一球扣下去能突破三人拦网的那种！还有N君简直是全队的守护神啊！自由人！什么球都能接起来！有一次比赛的时候他对全队说“大家向前看就好，背后有我守护”帅死了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！（迷妹尖叫）  
  
79l = =  
楼主你住口，我要爱上N君了  
  
80l = =  
好……好苏……  
  
81l = =  
一米六恰好是可以抱在怀里的身高啊QvQ性格还这么男前！  
  
82l = =  
话说大个子内向的前辈也是萌萌哒啊(? ???ω??? ?)  
  
83l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
接着说w  
后来有一天我看到A桑背着N君出校门了_(:з」∠)_N君腿上肿了好大一块像是磕的，一直特别不安分的挣扎要A桑放他下来，说“这点小伤不算什么！”。然后A桑嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的答应但是实际行动并没有鸟他，很耐心的一遍一遍重复要N君多关心自己一点，然后在便利店前面把他放下，给他买了冰棒和药水，一边安抚他一边给他按摩涂药……  
好温柔的！QAQ那种捧着珍宝一样的眼神动作！N君那一瞬间好像真的小到能被他捧在掌心！N君感觉好像没被这么对待过，强撑着不在意但是脸红成一片www连冰棒化掉了都没注意www  
  
84l = =  
……  
啊，我好想恋爱啊  
  
85l = =  
如果有人这么疼我……  
  
86l = =  
这样想想他们俩就是最萌身高差啊……  
  
87l = =  
虽然害羞又内向但是很温柔的前辈_(:з」∠)_虽然很大大咧咧但是突然害羞的小天使  
我又相信爱情了  
  
88l = =  
别拦我我要守护他们到地久天长  
  
89l = =  
幸福的死去  
  
90l = =  
这不科学啊这一对的画风为什么这么岁月静好……  
  
91l = =  
喂喂楼上，人家不一定都是死傲娇和恋爱八嘎好吗！  
  
92l W校友  
而且其实D和S正副队那对也是这种安静幸福的感觉啊！你们别误会了他们有情商正常的人！  
(尽管我认为N并不是  
  
93l = =  
诶呀校友君回来了！  
  
94l = =  
校友君你还好吗(???)刚刚突然脸滚键盘  
  
95l W校友  
哦那个是……我突然看到了一个熟悉的ID吓了一跳所以……  
  
96l = =  
熟悉的ID？  
  
97l = =  
等会，现在出现的固马就俩啊？就你和楼主？  
  
98l = =  
我看到了，前面还有一个只出现了一次的  
  
99l = =  
@月出山前？这是谁？  
  
100l W校友  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊别艾特他啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！住手！！！！！！！  
  
101l = =  
……发生了什么  
  
102l = =  
校友君你还好吗……  
  
103l 月出山前  
他不好  
这以后他都不会出现了  
呵呵


	11. （十一）论坛体02

104l = =  
  
诸君，我开始方了  
  
105l = =  
  
103l是谁啊……（瑟瑟发抖  
  
106l = =  
  
校友君不会被抛尸了吧（。  
  
107l = =  
  
楼上太阴暗了……  
  
108l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
  
……不会吧  
T君……？  
  
109l 月出山前  
  
嗯  
  
110l = =  
  
出现了！！！！！！！！！  
  
111l = =  
  
天呐活的T君吗！那个傲娇毒舌敲可爱的T君吗！  
  
112l = =  
  
你们都这么开心怕是失了智……楼主和校友君吓成那样肯定是有理由的好吗……QAQ  
  
113l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
  
我要弃贴了  
阿月我错了QAQ我这就删帖再也不八你们了  
  
114l = =  
  
Σ(っ °Д °;)っ吓到不敢吱声  
  
115l = =  
  
阿月是谁Σ(っ °Д °;)っT君吗！  
  
116l = =  
  
楼上还有心情关心这个！  
……所以真的是T君？阿月？这么可爱的名字？  
  
117l = =  
  
阿月！（小小声的喊了一声  
  
118l = =  
  
虽然舍不得楼主弃帖但是更关心楼主的死活……辣么萌的妹子啊（。  
  
119l = =  
  
有了T君的名字就更好八马甲了（闭嘴  
  
120l 月出山前  
  
不用弃帖  
我也很好奇你要八什么，继续吧  
只不过不要继续说山口了，就算他世界第一可爱也不关你们事  
  
121l = =  
  
……  
  
122l = =  
  
emmmmmmmmm……  
  
123l = =  
  
狗粮……  
  
124l = =  
  
猝……猝不及防……（于是Y君名字是山口吗……  
  
125l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
  
阿……阿月你……  
你的画风原本是这样的吗？！  
还是说因为是在网上所以你把你暗搓搓的那一面都暴露出来了？！  
  
126l = =  
  
这就是所谓的傲娇最高境界……  
  
127l = =  
  
闷骚吗……  
  
128l 月出山前  
  
：）所以？还八不八了？  
  
129l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
  
八八八！（自暴自弃  
  
130l = =  
  
敲碗等！  
  
131l = =  
  
已经猜到了楼主学校的我在思考要不要八马甲……  
  
132l = =  
  
八！（突然兴奋  
  
133l = =  
  
@月出山前 @我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
可以吗！！！  
  
134l 月出山前  
  
无所谓  
  
135l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
  
……既然阿月都无所谓那我当然也无所谓！  
（顺便说一句阿月是山口君起的独特的爱称w  
136l = =  
  
敲萌！！！（尖叫  
  
137l 专业八马甲  
  
那我八了！  
楼主所在学校应该是乌野高校，排球部今年战胜了拥有最佳二传的及川彻的青叶城西已经人称绝对王者的白鸟泽打入了全国大赛，已经赢了一回合战，可以说是超级强了_(:з」∠)_  
队长D君泽村大地，主攻手，球风质实刚健，撑起了全队进攻的基础，是十分优秀的队长。副队S君菅原孝支，二传手，很温柔的前辈，虽然不是主力但是每次上场都不容小觑，总会给人新的惊喜！  
  
138l = =  
  
果然是！！！！  
  
139l = =  
  
孤陋寡闻的我急忙谷歌了起来……  
  
140l = =  
  
搜到照片了！泽村队长贼帅！！！  
  
141l = =  
  
我的天副队笑得好温柔！！！我死了！！！再没有什么我！！！  
  
142l = =  
  
我刚想起来我看过他们的比赛的！！！！！他来我们这打过练习赛的啊！！！！！  
  
143l = =  
  
啊啊啊合影里两个人都笑得好暖啊！！！岁月静好！  
  
144l 专业八马甲  
  
继续！  
A桑东峰旭，主攻手，乌野大王牌，扣球强力能够突破三人拦网，跳发球也是十分有力的武器！  
N君西谷夕，自由人，初中曾获最佳自由人称号，天才般的存在，守备力非同寻常，是名副其实的守护神！  
K君影山飞雄，二传手，出身北川第一的天才，传球精准自不用提，而且十项全能，拦网扣杀都是一流！H君日向翔阳，副攻手，反射神经和弹跳力非同一般，与K君组成组合后影响力更是无敌，是无比出色的诱饵！  
楼主的男神T君田中龙之介，主攻手，第二王牌，扣杀强力反应迅速，心态更是非常优秀，是不可多得的王牌资质！  
T君月岛萤@月出山前 ，副攻手，身高突出，且拦网超强，曾经当头拦下白鸟泽的大王牌牛岛若利的扣杀，打球风格聪明多变，经常把对手引导进自己的圈套里w  
Y君山口忠，决胜发球员，曾经以跳飘球从青城手中连续拿下五分！发球得分连续五分！简直可怕好吗！  
以上就是楼主目前提到过的全部成员……我就安静的等着科普吧w  
  
146l = =  
  
楼上！收下我的膝盖和小心心！  
  
147l = =  
  
感谢八马君科普！  
  
148l = =  
  
我刚补完了乌野对青城的比赛……燃到哭泣……  
  
149l = =  
  
乌野青城双厨至今不敢重温那两场比赛……  
  
150l = =  
  
我刚看完了乌野选拔赛的决赛……乌野和白鸟泽都帅破天际啊啊啊啊啊我该怎么办！！！  
  
151l = =  
  
话说楼主呢！快八呀！  
  
152l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
  
在呢！  
继续啦！接下来楼主要八的是外校的了……是某个东京强校→_→  
该校的排球部就很给……上次楼主去看过他们和我校的练习赛，被塞了一嘴狗粮(???︿???)  
  
153l = =  
  
赌五毛枭谷  
  
154l = =  
  
难道不是音驹吗→_→  
  
155l = =  
  
没差啦反正都给给的→_→


	12. （十二）论坛体03

156l = =  
  
自从阿月掉马之后大家就开始放肆的直呼名字了呢→_→  
我怎么也开始叫阿月了  
  
157l = =  
  
有没有科普君啊_(:з」∠)_枭谷和音驹我都不大了解啊……  
  
158l = =  
  
楼上不瞒你说，有百科的  
  
159l = =  
  
对对对而且枭谷的百科特别详细  
  
160l = =  
  
毕竟是能进全国四强的老牌强队嘛(￣▽￣)像我乌野还辣么低调……  
  
161l = =  
  
乌野是今年开始变得特别强的呀_(:з」∠)_就猝不及防的，一时间百科跟不上也没办法  
  
162l = =  
  
全国四强……  
（瑟瑟发抖不敢说话  
  
163l = =  
  
于是到底是枭谷还是音驹呢(? ??_??)?  
  
164l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
  
这回八的是音驹（?ò ? ó?）  
音驹的队长黑尾君和他们的二传研磨酱就是那种给的肉眼可见的那种_(:з」∠)_  
有一次东京的四个学校和我们学校一起集训，我就趁着周末跑过去围观了一下……当时在电车上遇到了黑尾君和研磨酱，不过我那时候还不认识他俩光顾着找男神了→_→就很兴奋的踮着脚往窗外看。研磨酱个子比我高一点就恰好挡住了我，于是我就一直左挪右挪的，黑尾君大概是注意到了，就问我：“挡到你了？”  
我吓了一跳就点了下头，然后黑尾君就把正在打游戏的研磨酱从后面一把揽进怀里，把他整个人包起来，然后问我：“还挡吗？”  
我：……  
不挡了，谢谢。  
男神你在哪，情侣虐狗了。  
谈个恋爱了不起啊。  
  
165l = =  
  
……  
  
166l = =  
  
大庭广众之下公然虐狗，良心都不痛的  
  
167l = =  
  
我不听我不听研磨酱是我的！  
  
168l = =  
  
楼上你醒醒  
  
169l = =  
  
167哥怕是活在梦里，不存在的  
  
170l 月出山前  
  
那次集训结束之后我看到黑尾前辈给他沉迷游戏的二传喂西瓜  
只喂西瓜尖然后自己吃完剩下部分的那种  
  
171l = =  
  
……真是苦了阿月了  
  
172l = =  
  
阿月你要墨镜吗  
  
173l 弱肉强食  
  
他当然不需要<(｀^′)>他自己也每天都在放闪啊  
  
174l 月出山前  
  
啊，田中前辈。你的作业已经写完了吗？自主训练做完了吗？说好的200发扣球做完了吗？  
  
175l 弱肉强食  
  
月岛你只是个一年级别太嚣张！  
  
176l 月出山前  
  
好的田中前辈，反正菅原前辈说明天查你的单词背诵，那么我先去睡觉了。  
  
177l 弱肉强食  
  
！！！？？？  
  
178l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
  
……是  
男神  
吗  
  
179l = =  
  
吃瓜路的方脏.jpg  
  
180l = =  
  
……不是吧  
这只男神画风跟我想的不大一样啊  
  
181l = =  
  
感觉……有点蠢萌……_(:з」∠)_  
  
182l 弱肉强食  
  
男神是什么意思？  
我就是看月岛那小子一直在盯手机嘛，就问了下山口他在看什么，好奇过来看一眼  
话说标题啥意思？你们说的话好多我都看不懂啊  
  
183l = =  
  
男神……田中君以前都不逛论坛吗……  
  
184l = =  
  
还有这ID也是很迷了_(:з」∠)_  
  
185l 弱肉强食  
  
我又不像月岛那么爱偷懒！我的一生都奉献给洁子小姐和排球！  
这个帐号是缘下帮我注册的啊，但是名字是我自己起的！很帅吧！很有气势吧！弱肉强食！我就是强者！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
  
186l = =  
  
……嗯  
挺帅的（忍笑  
  
187l = =  
  
洁子小姐是谁……  
（感觉楼主要失恋了……  
  
188l = =  
  
先哈为敬（ntm  
  
189l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
  
洁子学姐是排球部的经理啦，当初还邀请过我去接替她的……不过当时学习略忙就拒绝了……  
我男神的女神(///ˊ?ˋ///)  
  
190l = =  
  
田中君上来看什么的啊_(:з」∠)_  
  
191l 弱肉强食  
  
还不是菅前辈让我多跟月岛交流！  
哇我怎么跟他交流！他玩的东西我都看不懂！你们说什么我都听不懂！  
明天居然还要查我单词！妈的不说了我去背了！  
  
192l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
  
田中前辈再见QvQ  
  
193l 弱肉强食  
  
再见！  
  
194l = =  
  
……蜜汁可爱的男神君?～(′ε｀ )  
  
195l 我差不多是只废乌鸦了  
  
不管了我继续八了！  
音驹有个一米九的副攻手灰羽列夫！日俄混血！贼帅贼高（还很蠢）！我第一次见他的时候看到他在他们队的自由人的膝枕上睡觉……  
他们队的自由人叫夜久卫辅(? ??_??)?水平特高的那种……应该跟我们西谷君差不多（但是个子比西谷君高→_→  
然而这还没完，等训练的时候夜久前辈把他叫醒，他特别自然的就把人家的头按下来亲了一下人家的额头  
然后被夜久前辈揍了一顿╮（╯＿╰）╭  
就很给……  
  
196l = =  
  
：）  
基佬们都如此嚣张  
  
197l = =  
  
惹不起惹不起.jpg  
  
198l 专业八马甲  
  
快别说了  
上次我看了音驹的比赛，感觉他们队长恨不得把他们二传抱怀里走哪带哪  
然后那次比赛夜久君不是脚受伤了不能走嘛，最后就是列夫把他公主抱回去的→_→  
没眼看  
  
199l = =  
  
世风日下人心不古  
  
200l = =  
  
道理我都懂，所以没图说个卵  
  
201l = =  
  
楼上，虽然没图但是有视频呀(?￣▽￣)?  
比赛录像链接  
  
202l = =  
  
再见诸君，我去吃狗粮了


End file.
